Fnaf:A Toys Revenge
by Mario Fan 136
Summary: After being treated like trash Toy Chica and Carlos get's a strange power and hopefully won't kill anyone!Right?...
1. The beginning

It was night time at the new Freddy Fazbears Chica was sitting at a party table with Carlos and the other animatronics(Mangle is no there.)Were looking at her angry!Look at her!She should be scrapped!Said Toy Freddy.I know!She is so inappropriate for this place!Said Toy this place is only famous because of her looking like a slut!Said B.B.I should have never gave her life!Said !Said the other toys and they all high 5!I wished I had fingers...Wait I can steal her fingers!Said B. Balloon Boy if we do we'll shut down...Said all Mangle and Jeremy were hiding and looking at Toy you got the sledge hammer?Asked !And I'll go hit her and she take my place I'll replace her with my new body!Replied Toy Chica was having fun she heard Mangle scream in the CHICA!HELP!I BROKE MY LEG AND I CAN'T MOVE!Screamed Mangle!Toy Chica grabbed Carlos and ran into the hallway and then Mangle hit her knee with the sledgehammer and she tripped.M-Mangle?What are you doing? Aren't we friends?Asked the scared T.C we were never friends!We all hate you!The only one that loves you is that stupid pastry!Said ...You are the new Mangle!Said both knocked her out and then she woke up and saw Jeremy wearing her suit and saying insulting things about her and then knocking her out woke up to see children tearing her and Carlos apart!Days and days they were both torn apart and Toy Chica was sad about the truth about her friends and that Mangle is replacing day she was put in the Parts and Service room and the withers abused her and one day the withers tied her up and they left and then workers came and said they were gonna scrap her but Scott came and please don't scrap one of my creations please!They didn't scrap one day it happened...B.B got her fingers!She then snapped!After everyone left a strange power had turned her and Carlos into a monster!Toy Chica had sharp fingers and sharp toes and her teeth were more sharp!And Carlos looked like nightmare cupcake but the plate was attached to him and had limbs!HAHAHAHA!I never felt this good!And now it's time for revenge!But then she heard someone coming and sat on the Scott said she would be happy at Fredbears so lets send her wha-Thought Toy Chica before being put in a box and what's strange is they didn't notice her and Carlos scary when she was put on stage none of the employees or children and parents noticed either!After the first day was done Toy Chica was thinking."How am I suppose to kill those backstabbers when I'm here!".Meanwhile Fredbear and SpringBonnie were starring at her.I have an idea!Whispered 2 Springlock animatronics laughed!What are you 2 laughing about?Asked Toy we remembered something funny said SpringBonnie.(End of chapter I know SpringBonnie is a girl just don't say that in the reviews please!.)


	2. Fredbears deadly diner(Part 1)

Last time on "FNAF:A Toys Revenge"!Toy Chica has learned the truth about her so-called friends!That they are terrible friends!She then get's a strange power to get revenge!Hooray!But then she get's sent to Fredbears and isn't able to kill the backstabbers...Aw man...Anyways back to the story!

Alright SpringBonnie let's do our plan...Said I'm ready!I have what we need!Said Toy Chica can we see you?Asked ...Replied Toy went to the office were the security guard hasn't showed know!Yelled Fredbear!Wait wha-She tried to say before SpringBonnie tied her to the then Fredbear pulled the angry chicken's panties down!This is no way to treat a lady!Yelled Toy help!He's not going to help you!He's just a stupid pastr-Said SpringBonnie before being cut off by Carlos clawing him!Fredbear tried to get him off of his best friend but he got clawed too!Carlos help!Said Toy freed her and after putting her panties back on she picked him up and petted Carlos you'll always be my little cute pastry!Said Toy then dragged the two animatronics (Who are Conscious but are too much in pain to get up and stop the evil chicken.)She put them down and said:What are we gonna do with these 2 Carlos.I don't know!Replied the security guard came(We'll call him Harold.)Oh my god!What did you do?!Asked Jimmy.I clawed now were gonna claw you!Both of the monsters !Harold tried to run away but Carlos had already clawed his right eye!Harold turned around and the last thing he saw before being killed was Toy Chica cutting him in half!Than the door to the backroom fell what did Toy Chica see?She saw the crying child and his brother and his brothers friend standing in the doorway!Well well well!What are you children doing here after hours?Don't you children know that only security guards and animatronics are suppose to be here?Said Toy 's my little bros birthday and we wanted to show him what it's like when the diner closes!Said the Older why didn't you say so?!Follow me!Or you'll all die and me and Carlos will eat your organs!They children nervously followed her to the kitchen and they all sat in Chica put the scared Springlock animatronics in chairs !All of you stay there while I get the cake!A few minutes later she had the cake!Oh!It's a nice looking cak-Wait a minute?That's not a cake...That's Harold head with his organs around his head!Happy Birthday to you!Happy Birthday to you!Happy Birthday Crying Child!Happy Birthday to you!Said Toy eat your cake...After minutes cannibalism,puking,crying,and screaming they were done.I love you children but I'm tho you are good children...But you are gonna have to die!Said Toy Chica before killing the children and the springlock and Carlos went back to the next morning the police no...Said the Chief.I can't believe this...Why is the new one alive?Asked one of the cops.I don't 's give her back to the workers...They won't concentrate on the murder mystery...They just stare at her like perverts!And I'm glad were not...Said the .We have to wait a few days before the truck comes to move her to Fazbear's Fright...Well we have some unfinished work to do!Thought Toy Chica.(In my version of Fnaf 4 the crying child is this chapter does not mean Toy Chica killed the missing children.)


	3. Fredbears deadly diner(Part 2)

Last time on "FNAF:A.T.R":The springlock animatronics tried to molest Toy Chica but got clawed by she fed children and the springlock suits a corpse before killing them and the springlock she has something to do before being sent to Fazbears Fright!What is it?Let's find out!

It was night time at a kids house and Toy Chica and Carlos the nightmares were trying to kill the kid but !I can't get in his room!Pumpkin me!Do you have an idea?Asked Nightmare ...Replied Jack o Night Marion do you think you can break the door with your sharp fingers?Asked Nightmare Mangle.I can't!Because it's against the rules!Replied Night Chica tried to get the child but then Nightmare Freddy came!Well is it hot in here?Or is it you hotshot?Asked Nightmare dare you flirt with me!I am tired of people doing that!Know die!Said Toy Chica before killing Chica and Jack O Chica 'll kill you!The 2 of them pinned her and Carlos Marion came and said:Well well well!We have an intruder!He tried to kill her but she kicked him in the face and the tour his arms off and and stabbed the 2 nightmare Chica' Carl and Jack O Pumpkin tried to kill her but Carlos clawed them to Chica then went to the hallway were Plushtrap,Nightmare B.B,and Nightmare J.J the B.B and J.J I know have no fingers!And you 2 have!And you are a small version of Springbonnie!Well it was nice to meet you 3 but it's time to die!The 3 tried to get away but she got them...And then she went to the next hallway were the last of the nightmares Chica!You look different?Said Jack O 's because I'm Toy Chica and I'm hear to kill you all!Said Toy no you won't!Said charged at her!Toy Chica tried to fight but tripped!As Nightmare was close to kill her time froze but Toy Chica and Carlos could I appeared!Who are you?Asked Toy Chica.I am the writer of this story and I made Nightmare almost kill you so this can happen!Then Toy Chica managed to kick Nightmare in the face but he grabbed her and was gonna feed her to his mouth stomach but then Toy Chica's feathers on her head turned sharp and Nightmares stomach tried to kill Toy Chica but he was to weak and then She killed did I get this new weapon?Asked Toy 's because every time you kill someone powerful you get stronger!And you killed Night Marion and he was powerful and the feathers on your head got sharp feathers and Carl got a sharp since you killed Nightmare you and Carlos will get something new!I Chica got to crawl on the wall and Carlos got a tail that was a Chica landed on Nightmare Fredbear and killed him and got a new was able too spray black ink and Carlos had fire power!Toy Chica sprayed the black ink witch was poison!Jack O Bonnie died and Nightmare Mangle was killed when Carlos hit her with his tail and then burned her!Toy Chica Then killed Nightmare Bonnie and Chica and Carlos broke the bedroom door down and killed the 2 went out side and the next morning workers came and put a tarp on her and Carlos so the 2 won't that took only one night for the truck to come!Said one of the off to Fazbears Fright!And her and Carlos actually look like they belong their.(Now lets see what will happen next!)


End file.
